clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Club
.]] The Night Club is a building in the Town. The first story is the Dance Club and it has a DJ Table, a dance floor, a dancing green Puffle (the Keeper of the Boiler Room), and a few speakers (the right one opens up and leads to the Boiler Room). The second story of this building is the Dance Lounge and the third story is the Night Club Rooftop, but so far, it was only accessible during the Dance-A-Thon party.It is also one of the most decorated rooms in clubpenguin __TOC__ Tour Guide Description "This is the main floor of the Night Club. It is called the Dance Club. The Dance Club is often decorated for parties." Trivia *The Dance Club is one of the oldest rooms in Club Penguin, even tracing back to Penguin Chat 3. *The dancing green Puffle is known as the Keeper of the Boiler Room. *On June 20th, 2008 there was a earthquake that destroyed the entire Town. During the Herbert P. Bear's organized earthquake, some of the Night Club's speakers were tumbled over, and cracks in the wall appeared. *The first game in Dance Club was the "Club Penguin's first music-making game", as said in the What's New Blog. DJ3K was launched at July 25th (the first day of Music Jam). *From July 15th to July 24th, 2008, the Keeper of the Boiler Room was getting fresh air at the Ice Rink. *In Mission 10 the PSA set a trap for Herbert in the Dance Club but at the end of the mission Rookie accidentally set him free. *In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force there is a party in the Night Club and the player must get some "fancy clothes" from the Stage to get in. *Many penguins says "Night Club" when they means the first floor, but it's originally named Dance Club. Night Club is the name of the building, not the first floor. *If you click the DJ3K (not the speaker or mix game), you will walk to the middle of it. *The second light says (in morse code) that Aunt Arctic is the Director of the P.S.A.. *If you click the find button on someones player card, it says "Dance Club" instead of "Night Club". Parties *During the 2006 April Fool's Day Party, The Night Club was yellow with 5 TVs and the Keeper was yellow. *The dance floor was replaced by a swimming pool during the 2006 Summer Kickoff Party. *The exterior of the Night Club looked like a barn during both 2006 and 2007 Wild West Parties. *The dance floor was wooden during the Wild West Parties and the Pirate Party. *The speaker that leads to the Boiler Room was moved to the left during the 2006 April Fool's Party. *During the 2007 April Fool's Day Party, the speakers were cardboard boxes. *During the 2007 Summer Kickoff Party and the 2008 Summer Kickoff Water Party, the speakers were inflatable, the dance floor was blue and had water shooting out of it (which could be corked by standing on it). *During the 2008 Sub-Marine Party the whole exterior of the Night Club was turned into a Navy Ship. The interior was a completely flooded hull and the Dance Lounge a ship's bridge. *During the 2008 Sub-Marine Party the Keeper of the Boiler Room was moved to the second floor. *During the 2008 April Fool's Day Party the Night Club was pixelated. The music was a remixed version of the Thin Ice music. *During the 2008 Medieval Party, the Night Club was known as the "Knight Club" and the speakers were castle-shaped, the dance floor was like a big chessboard and there was a royal red carpet on the stairs which led to the Dance Lounge. *During the 2008 Music Jam, the Night Club had a stage where bands could perform. Before the Music Jam, the stage was built and there was a sign that said "DJs needed soon.". *During the 2007 Fall Fair, the Night Club became a circus tent. *During the 2009 Dance-A-Thon Member party, the Night Club was decorated with lots of neon lights and penguins had access to the Rooftop. *During the 2009 Winter Fiesta, the Night Club Was decorated with fiesta things. *During the Puffle Party 2009, the Dance Club was decorated with purple decorations for the purple puffles. *During the Puffle Party 2009, the Keeper of the Boiler Room was replace with a purple puffle. *During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 the disco floor was green. *During the April Fool's Day 2009 party, the disco floor looked like an old computer game. *During the April Fool's Day 2009 party, the Keeper of the Boiler room was replaced with a black puffle. *During the April Fool's Day 2009 party, the Boiler Room speaker was changed to the upper left corner instead of the upper right. Minigames *DJ3K. *Dance Contest. *Dance Challenge (Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force). Gallery Image:Penguin_3_nightclub.PNG|The Night Club during Christmas Party 2005 and in Penguin Chat 3. Image:Coclovernightclub.jpg|Night Club during the St. Patricks Day Party in 2008. Image:Music_Jam_Night_Club.PNG|Night Club during the Music Jam 08. Image:Wild_west_nightclub.PNG|Night Club during the Western party. Image:Summer_2006_nightclub.PNG|The Night Club during Summer Party 2006. Image:Dance Party!2.JPG|The Night Club During the Dance-A-Thon party. Image:Disco_Fiesta.png|The Night Club during the Winter Fiesta 2009. Image:Nightclub_puffle_party_2009.png|The Night Club during the Puffle Party 2009. Image:Night_Club.jpg|The Night Club during the St. Patrick's Day Party in 2009. Image:Dance_af09.png|The Night Club during the April Fool's Party 2009. SWF *Dance Club *Music *Old Night Club *3rd Year Anniversary Party *Western Party 2007 *Halloween Party 2007 *Christmas 2008 *Puffle Party 2009 *St. Patrick's Day 2009 *April Fools Day 2009 *Member Party 2009 *Fiesta Party 2009 *Submarine Party 2008 *Club Penguin’s Earthquake 2008 *Fall Fair 2007 *Medival Party 2008 *Water Party 2008 Category:Places Category:Town